


Team Night Aftermath

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Team, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up on the couch and discovers his team looking cozy on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Night Aftermath

John couldn’t have said, later, exactly what it was that woke him. Maybe it was simply that the movie stopped and silence reigned. Silence had been a commodity in short supply over the last week and a half, so it was entirely possible that the absence of noise was what had popped him out of slumber and into the darkness of Rodney’s quarters.  
  
There was no moment of disorientation, too many years in the service, too many instances of waking on strange worlds, in strange beds. John just woke up, instantly aware that he was safe and that his team was close. He took a moment to stretch, luxuriating in the feel of having the couch all to himself. And wasn’t it a testament to how bad he must have looked that no one, not even Rodney, had tried to force him to share the couch on their much-delayed team movie night?  
  
John smiled at this unspoken form of affection from his team and glanced down at the floor, where the team in question formed a tangled, sleeping pile. Surprisingly, it appeared that Ronon had given into the lure of sleep first. Second, John reminded himself, since he had obviously been the first to give in. At any rate, the order in which the others had succumbed was evident in the pattern of cluster.  
  
Ronon was sprawled facedown across the area between the screen and the couch, and that was a pretty impressive sight to see. Years as a Runner had taught him how to make himself small and invisible, even in sleep, and it was a tribute to his friends that he felt safe enough to stretch out with them. John doubted Rodney actually appreciated it though, since it meant that there was literally no room for anyone else to sit comfortably.  
  
Instead, Rodney had lain parallel to the couch, his legs thrown over Ronon’s, their bodies making a neat 45 degree angle. Teyla had taken the path of least resistance and settled in between her teammates, head resting in the middle of Ronon’s back, knees bent over Rodney’s stomach, feet tucked snugly under the couch.  
  
They looked cozy, John decided. He rolled off the couch into the small pocket of space created by his team’s intersecting bodies. He squirmed around until he was surrounded on all sides by his friends, his created family, touching each of them. He’d probably pay for sleeping this way in the morning, but it would be worth it. Besides, Rodney’d probably complain enough for both of them. With that pleasant thought in his head, John drifted back to sleep.


End file.
